


Detective Prince and Vampire Prince

by TheOddshipper



Category: Persona 5
Genre: AU, Family, Friendship, Gen, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOddshipper/pseuds/TheOddshipper
Summary: Vampires were real. That was something this city came to understand under awful ways. Crosses did nothing, holy water stung them but not much more. Stake to the heart? Did nothing, the vampires scoffed or laughed. A month ago the vampires had less to laugh about. Joker showed up at the SIU, a vampire had walked right in. He kept his hands up and merely asked to talk. He wasn’t like his kin, he didn’t agree with that they were doing he wanted to help the humans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Someone pointed out spell check was messing with Sae's name. I fixed it in both chapters, thank you for telling me.
> 
> Edit: So I finally smacked my writers block a little bit, sadly only enough to do some editing. There have been fixes and some changes to things as well. To one reader thank you for explaining what the crap formatting was, now that I know I've been able to fix it so thank you kindly :D
> 
> Time skips are changed since my friend updated it, she thought it best to say in her fanfics and stories what time of day or night it was adding it to her skips worked well. And she said I could use it XD Rather nice of her eh?
> 
> I might do something nice for her too at some point, we're still talking about it.
> 
> Also if you look you can see I changed how Goro and Sae address each other, I don't know how the san chan and things work otherwise I'd leave it but my real reason is because they are close and I figured they wouldn't use that.
> 
>  
> 
> Yo first P5 fanfic. I'm new to this site so don't understand tags please forgive me. And point out typos so they can be fixed TT^TT
> 
> Now, I'm an odd shipper but there are some things I don't get into such as same gender stuff. If you swing that way or like reading it, okay then. I am not judging. I'm sure someone will point out some things in my bookmarks let me just say those are ones I can scroll past the ship and focus on the story line.
> 
> I don't want to hear anything about Twisted -.-# That is a one time thing and only cuz someone wanted me to do it.
> 
> Onto this fanfic!
> 
> I looked around for P5 fanfics you no idea how hard it is the find something where Goro and Akira aren't being shipped, why can't they just be friends? This applies to the other dudes btw.
> 
> I found a short vampire fanfic that gave me this idea...I...can't seem to find it again however but when I do I shall leave a link. Edit: I found the fanfic XD : https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185457/chapters/27663714
> 
> This is my first time writing these characters any OOC can be blamed on that but can be waved off by the fact this is AU. This fanfic is only written and edited by me so if you spot mistakes you gotta tell me so I can fix it, however I am not a perfect writer. I have a friend who is a great editor and one who was an English Major in college. They didn't help with this and I did not ask. Both of them got better things to do. *Shrug*
> 
> I said before I have a friend who makes time skips, well she updated it a little.
> 
>  
> 
> (Time of day or night goes above)  
> Small time skip ***
> 
> Big time skip **(Time of day or night goes here)**
> 
> Memory begin and end ~~~~
> 
> (Time of day or night goes above)  
> Scene change ~~*~~
> 
>  
> 
> The time doesn’t always need to be added, it depends on what is happening.
> 
>  
> 
> That all done, thank you for reading I do hope you enjoy! XD

(Dusk)

 

Vampires were real. That was something this city came to understand under awful ways. No one thought much of the drained hospitalized people at first, just thinking of them being attacked and someone forcefully taking their blood. However, when a call came about a man talking about someone who broke into his house and attacked him he reported the attacker having long fangs.

It was brushed off of course, but when police came to a scene where a man was trying to make off with a child things changed. The officers had seen the man’s fangs and one of them was bitten by him. Many wanted to still brush it off as just someone sharpening their teeth, but they couldn’t brush off the inhuman movement the man had.

The attacks got worse and became more frequent. Crosses did nothing, holy water stung them but not much more. Stake to the heart? Nothing, the vampires scoffed or laughed. A month ago the vampires had less to laugh about. Joker showed up at the SIU, a vampire had walked right in. He kept his hands up and merely asked to talk. He wasn’t like his kin, he didn’t agree with what they were doing, he wanted to help the humans.

Joker never shared how he brought down his kin but no one could miss the bright glowing light that was locked around the vampires. Joker told them nothing about how to kill or harm his kin, he knew these vampires weren’t just acting out they were being commanded and controlled. Some yes, would have to be killed but those being controlled? No.

The director was more than happy the only thing that bothered the man was a lack of being able to pay Joker, the vampire had point blank refused money, saying he had no need for it. Other workers in the SIUs didn’t like Joker. If not because he helped them and didn’t allow them to harm his kin but because they didn’t know who he was. He dressed to hide who he was.

Joker wore a grey dress shirt, dark slacks, black pointed shoes and a pitch black long tailed coat. To finish his look was a black and white mask that covered the top half of his face. Joker was pale, had deep grey eyes and messy curled short dark hair.

“Goro? What are you still doing here?” The young man looked away from the paperwork on his desk and blinked a few times, he looked to a near window and groaned. It was nearing dusk. “I got lost in thought Sae, I’m not sure I have fully processed yet that vampires are real.”

The silver haired woman nodded her eyes narrowed in thought. “I am not surprised, you are quite a logical and realistic sort. As it’s getting late will you be alright alone? Joker didn’t come in today.” That was another thing many didn’t like.

Joker didn’t always come in, Goro didn’t see the problem. The vampire was likely busy trying to catch his kin, it was a hassle however when someone went home late though. It wasn’t safe to walk the streets alone at night.

“I’ll be alright Sae.” The young detective replied putting away the paper work in his briefcase. Sae Niijima however wasn’t so certain. “Goro,” He stilled at the tone she used. “I haven’t forgotten what you were like before Makoto and I reached out to you. I doubt your regressing but please will you come to dinner tonight?” She didn’t beg or demand and that was why he had a hard time saying no. So he didn’t, Sae and her little sister Makoto were the closest he had to family.

 

**(Evening)**

 

Goro didn’t fear the dark, he couldn’t however help but glance around every so often and listen carefully as he made his way home. While willing to have dinner with Sae and Makoto he wasn’t willing to stay the night which lead him having to walk home in the dark. Luckily it wasn’t far away since he moved after gaining the two sisters as family but this walk still wasn’t pleasant.

“Oh, of the dumb things I’ve done this tops em all…” Goro paused and looked down a near ally seeing someone shining a light from their phone along the ground. “Pardon me.” Goro called, they turned toward him slightly. “Are you alright?” There was a shuffle as the person shifted. “I’m fine, just dropped something...ow-well guess I found it.” The light on the item showed it was a brooch...with some pointed sides.

“Family heirloom, not something I want to lose.” The person came closer, from the light of their phone and being closer Goro could now tell they were a young man around his age. Figuring out features was pointless even with such a lighting so he didn’t try.

“An heirloom? Would it not be safer to keep it under lock and key?” Goro asked glancing down at it. “Perhaps,” The other teen replied as he clipped the brooch to his jean pocket. “I like having it with me though. I’m a bit far from home here so having it makes me feel a bit better.”

Ah, he was from outside the city. “Are you not worried about getting attacked?” A smirk took place other the other teen’s lips. “Aren’t you?” He shrugged. “Vampires tend to lose interest pretty dang fast when their meal fights too hard, I know some hand to hand.” He checked the time. “I better get going, stay safe.” He waved goodbye and headed off.

He was...very unconcerned, Goro hadn’t met anyone like that. He hoped the other teen would be alright, of course he also hoped the same for himself as he continued on his way home.

 

**(Early Morning)**

 

Goro had woken far too early today, he was unable to sleep for some reason and only got a few hours worth so he was finally checking out the cafe Sae had told him about. She said they had wonderful coffee and the curry, words couldn’t express. It wasn’t often Sae was at a loss for words, Goro didn’t see curry as a breakfast food but it would do.

Entering the cafe a cheerful bell rang above his head. It was fairly simple inside but...there was a calming relaxing feeling-what in the world? He turned and tried not to gape at the painting resting on the wall. It showed a lovely woman cradling a baby, her expressed was soft, gentle and yet sad. It gave off such powerful feeling.

“Like that do you?” Goro’s gaze snapped to the counter spotting a dark haired aging man. “A friend of someone who works here left it in my care, it’s a self portrait of his mother and him when still a baby.” The man explained taking a look at it too.

Such a personal painting left with someone else? If his mother had made such a thing for him he would never be able to let it go. He didn’t ask any questions however and merely took a seat on a stool. Before he could make an order he spotted movement at the corner of his eye, turning his head he saw a dark haired teen with grey eyes wearing a white shirt with a black hoodie over it and jeans. However the borroch was what caught his eyes.

“Oh hey, you again.” The other teen grinned as he moved around the counter to wash his hands. The man lifted a brow. “You know everyone huh?” The teen shook his head. “I saw him last night on my way back, heh he might have thought I was a vamp in that ally.” Goro sputtered. “I did not! Had I, there is no way I would have spoken to you.”

The man chuckled and knew that was the reaction the other teen was after. What a pest. “Alright kid, get to work on taking his order. I need to check on Futaba.” The dark haired teen nodded to him. “I got this Boss.”

Great, he was alone with the other teen now. Goro ordered a simple mocha and small curry, he never really ate much in the mornings. To avoid getting teased again he started a conversation. “How long have you been in the city?”

The other teen hummed. “Not long, maybe two months or so.” Ah, some bad luck then. The vampire problem started three months ago. “I’m Akira by the way, Akira Kurusu.” He added as he left a pot to boil on the stove while he tended to the coffee appliances. “Goro, Goro Akechi.” The young detective replied watching the other teen work for a few minutes before pulling some paperwork out to look over while he waited.

By the time the man, Boss came back Goro was slowly enjoying his coffee and curry. This was going to be his go to place from now on. “Looks like he’s happy kid, good job.” Goro kept a smile back as Akira pretended to be hurt at lack of faith. Boss only laughed and waved for him to help prep for other customers.

Once finished Goro left a nice tip and thanked Akira for the meal and coffee. His words earned him a bright beam. The Boss was happy too when he said he would be coming more often.

The young detective got to discover sunlight also didn’t hinder vampires. He only vaguely recalled being grabbed, held down then an intense pain before he blacked out.

 

**(Midday)**

 

“Here.” Goro looked up seeing Sae holding a small silver jar out to him. “You need to stop rubbing your neck.” He flinched and removed his hand form his neck accepting the jar. “Wh-What’s this?” He cleared his throat hoping to rid himself of the stutter. He’d been in the hospital getting transfusions for a couple hours before he was allowed to leave. While recovered from blood loss, he was a little shaken by the attack and his neck...he could still feel the fangs.

“Joker gave it to me,” Sae explained searching threw her bag. “he said it should help heal the wound and numb it. Also,” She pulled a small bottle from her bag. “This too, he didn’t explain the use of this one. He just said it would help to spray it near you.” Sae was reasonably concerned for him, she’d never seen him so off before.

“Joker?” He took the little bottle. “Why didn’t he come himself?” Goro asked confused. “He’s certain you’ll react badly if he comes near you too soon.” She explained softly.

Oh...Goro wanted to say that wouldn’t happen but he wasn’t sure. “Will you...thank him please?” He asked her as he unraveled the bandage to apply the cream from the jar. Sae nodded and left his office.

Goro removed one of his gloves and lightly applied the cream, it stug slightly but most medications did when applied to open wounds. The ache was already leaving. He hadn’t expect it to work quite that fast.

“Is this...perfume?” He wondered aloud looking over the bottle, he wasn’t really one for these things but Joker was unlikely to give him something that wouldn’t help. He sprayed it in the air above his head, waited for it to settle then inhaled gently. A relieved shudder racked through him when the feeling of fangs in his neck finally went away, he also felt calmer.

What was that spray? Why didn’t Joker bring it up for the victims? Why just give it to him? Perhaps it wasn’t easy to make? Goro crossed his arms over his desk and rested his head on them feeling tired. He’d rest his eyes just for a few minutes...just a few.

Sae found him an hour later peacefully asleep at his desk, she didn’t have the heart to wake him now that he was resting. She really had to thank Joker for this.

 

Four Weeks Later

(Early Afternoon)

 

Goro wanted to disappear...this day was awful. He wanted forget the last hours for a while, so he was going back to the cafe. Walking inside he paused finding it was crowded inside. A beautiful girl with blond pigtails noticed him first and smiled. “Hey there! Please don’t mind us, we’re studying.” He nodded but found it a little odd they were all looking at him now- wait… “Makoto?” He questioned confused. “I thought you didn’t like coffee?”

The short brown haired girl nodded. “I used to not, but Boss and Akira make it quite well. Ryuji can’t seem to get into it however.” A boy with bleach blond hair snapped, “Hey! The stuff is bitter okay?!” All the other teens rolled their eyes.

“Hey Onii sama, where’s the curry?!” A small girl with bright orange hair called to the kitchen. “Cooking, just wait.” Akira replied, he smiled at Goro as he came around the counter. “Hey, these are my friends. Ryuji,” The bleach blond boy. “Ann,” The girl with blond pigtails. “Yusuke,” A boy with short dark blue hair. “You already know Makoto.” He tapped her short brown braided hair lightly to let her know it was loose. She excused herself to the restroom to fix it. “Futaba, Boss’s daughter.” The bright orange haired girl, she waved shyly at him. “Haru,” A girl with light brown short curly hair. She bowed her head and smiled sweetly at him.

“Annnnd,” Goro huffed a laugh as Akira held up a black and white cat which squirmed in displeasure at being lifted up. “This is Morgana, I know name is weird for a male cat but he picked it, hissed at everything else.” The cat jumped out of his arms to a stool huffed and looked away from Akira. “Um...I take it he isn’t fond of being held.”

Akira shrugged. “He’s been moody lately not much I can do about that.” Akira’s grey eyes focused on him. “You don’t look well, the uh…” He gestured to Goro’s neck. “Still hurt?” Goro shook his head. “No, Joker the one helping us gave me something for it.”

“Hey you ever met him man?” Ryuji asked suddenly. “Ah, not really no. I’m kept busy with work often and he stays out and about.” The detective replied a little shocked at how familiar he was being. “Man really? You’re missing out, the guy is cool!” The others hissed a shh at him.

Joker knew them? Goro looked at Akira who shook his head as he went back around the counter. “Joker likely has a life outside helping you catch his nasty kin. It’s a reasonable explanation, now back to you.”

Goro ducked his head. “Nothing you need to worry about.” He twitched hearing an error sound that computers made, Akira was holding his phone. “Try again please, we’ve been talking a few days now we’re friends. Besides if you have a problem talk to them, they made a club dedicated to helping others.” Makoto came back her hair fixed and drew Goro to an open spot at the table.

“Talk to us, please. We’ll help or offer advice.” Haru stated kindly. Ann passed him a box of pocky. “Sweets help me feel better.” Goro hesitated a moment before accepting the box. “I don’t think anyone can help…” Makoto shook her head. “We won’t know until you tell us.” Goro sighed then began to tell them about his meeting with Sae and the director of the SIU.

 

~~~~

 

Sae lead the way into the director’s office, they didn’t know why they were being called in here. Promotion notifications were done differently and being fired? At this kind of time it was a bad idea.

“Ah Niijima, Akechi come in.” The old man said waving them forward to stand before his desk. Goro had feeling of dread, he wouldn’t like what the man would say would he? Goro dearly wanted to leave the office and get back to his work instead of being here.

“For some time I’ve been at a loss as to what to do with Joker. I’m sure the two of you know he won’t take money.” Goro’s neck prickled oddly at the words. “Are we to help with ideas sir?” Sae asked keeping a straight face, she didn’t seem to like this either. “No, no,” His gaze rested on Goro, it took all his will power not to tense. “Goro Akechi, it would very much help your career as a detective if you offered your blood to Joker.”

The room spun...he felt like he was being held down...fangs were in his neck- “Goro!” Sae’s concerned voice broke through the haze of shock and fear, she had pushed him into a chair and was standing in front of him protectively. 

Gently she removed his hand form his neck then turned sharply. “How dare you?!” She hissed enraged, the man jolted at his desk. “You know he was attacked a couple weeks agos and you want, no demand he lets another vampire feed from him?! You threaten his job on top of it all!” Sae yelled harshly her fists clenched tightly, if was any more angry she might have punched the man. Her job could go up flames for all she cared, she would do it!

Goro twitched slightly when she turned back to him, Sae helped him up from the chair and began leading them from the office. She yelled back at the stunned man as they left. “If you don’t change your mind I’ll quit!”

 

~~~~

 

The cafe was in shocked and appalled silence until Ryuji blew up. “Dude what the hell?!” He snapped slamming a fist into the table making Goro jump. “How dare he do that!” It appeared this young man had a short fuse. “This is awful…” Haru whispered sadly her hands elegantly folded on the table. “Sis,” Makoto started giving him a worried look. “She...she can change his mind I’m sure.”

The young detective shook his head trying to ignore the feeling of fangs in his neck. “He’ll sooner fire her as he will me than change his mind. If things go well with Joker...he might let her outburst go…something funny?” He asked Akira hearing the huffed laugh. 

The dark haired teen shook his head. “Not even a little. I’m just thinking how dumb the SIU director is. Joker hates what his kin do, is he really going to want your blood to be his payment?” Akira questioned as he set a plate of curry in front of Futaba who swooned then dug in.

That...was a good point. “It brings up a question though...how does Joker keep going? A vampire can’t go longer than a few weeks without feeding.” The group of friends looked at each other while Akira only shrugged. “I’m sure it’ll come up if the director really pushes this, hey let’s put it to a bet.” Everyone perked up. “Five hundred yen says Joker will refuse Goro’s blood.” The group all bet that, Goro was the only one against even if hesitantly. It was only five hundred yen, not much money, perhaps that was why Akira used that number.

“Hey Kira, can we get some curry too?” Ann asked fluttering her lashes at him sweetly. Yusuke blinked seeming confused by her actions. “Perhaps a break won’t be a bad idea...for those of us who have been studying.” Ryuji and Ann’s loud protest got a small smile out of Goro. 

Akira didn’t mind getting curry for them all, Goro requested water not coffee in case he ended up suffering blood loss. The group of friends chatted over light topics for a few minutes then got back to studying, Goro took his leave to try and sleep. He wasn’t looking forward to work tomorrow.

 

**(Early Morning)**

 

Goro was called into the director’s office again, Sae followed him rage burning in her. Joker wasn’t there yet, the man reapplied his threat to Goro’s job while Sae hissed once more she would quit. The SIU couldn’t lose her but the man was risking her ire anyway.

The argument between Sae and the director was stopped when Joker entered the office, he shut the door behind him. He walked past Goro and Sae to stand at the far left of the desk instead of the front of it. “I was informed you wanted to see me.” Right to the point. Goro took several subtle deep breaths to try and calm down, the feeling of fangs was strong right now.

“Yes, thank you for coming Joker. Now, I know you don’t want money but I was thinking of offering you something else. Or rather Akechi will.” Joker’s dark eyes flicked to Goro making his breath catch. “Detective...offering your blood?” The director nodded. “He is-” Joker’s sharp snap interrupted the man. “I wasn’t asking you.”

The vampire came to stand before Goro. “Your heart beat is insanely fast, I could hear it before I even entered the building it just got faster and faster.” He started at Goro while Sae held her breath and the director was in shock at the snap he got. “Face is pale too...sweating slightly as well. Tell me Detective Akechi, are you willingly offering your blood?” Joker’s dark eyes trapped his own, he needed to lie, his job! But...but…

The room went hazy and spun as the feeling of fangs became too much, they were grinding down harder and twisting...he was so dizzy. A soothing flowery scent caught him, the fangs slowly went away along with the dizziness. Goro blinked a few times then twitched in shock upon discovering he was kneeling on the floor, Joker was in front of him with a little perfume bottle in hand- wait he was rubbing his neck.

“Calm down.” Joker said soothingly. “You stopped putting the cream on when the wound healed didn’t you?” He questioned as he finished spreading the cream over the healed bite wounds. “Y-yes…” Goro stuttered.

The vampire sighed. “Sorry, I should have told Sae you need to use the whole thing. The perfume is a given to use when you feel the fangs, however the perfume only lasts an hour while the cream will make the feeling leave completely.” Joker explained as he finished applying the cream, he wiped off his hand on the carpet getting a slightly hysterical laugh from Goro and put his crimson glove back on.

“The cream does that?” Sae asked confused. “I understand how it would heal the wound faster but remove the feeling of fangs?” Joker didn’t explain merely helped Goro stand, he wrapped an arm around him and started the way out of the office. “Director, don’t ever try this crap again. Akechi, Niijima I know what’s been talked about in here. Keep working Niijima this place needs you and Akechi, don’t worry about that man or what he says. If he fires you he will lose me because I feel like being spiteful.” He hissed as they left.

Goro got to keep his job and Sae of course didn’t quit. Joker did come see him later, he was offering Goro the use of an old office. Joker had been using it and wanted to keep an eye on him in case the director tried anything again. Goro didn’t mind, the office had a lot of room. Lots of file and document organizing spaces. Bookcases filled with books, Joker said they were novelized cases by officers and detectives. Of course some weren’t real...that was saved for the second bookcase on the left side of the room.

Goro also had the honor of learning how the cream and perfume was made. Vampires had certain powers, Joker had a high rank as such he could summon an alchemy looking lab with everything he needed. The ingredients used to make the cream and perfume were unknown to Goro but Joker showed him the process anyway. The vampire told him he’d been leaving the cream and perfume at hospitals and clinics all over the city along with notes explaining what both did.

“Joker I do have to ask...how to you keep going? Vampires can’t go longer than a few weeks without feeding.” That had been bothering Goro for ages.

Joker only shrugged as he worked on the cream and perfume. “I have some human friends...I only partake of blood if the human or fellow vampire is willing to give it. The human friends I made here were willing to let me take from them.” He frowned. “A few of them however I can’t though...one is unhealthy another eats a lot of high sodium foods, bleh liquid salt.” Goro laughed when Joker shuddered. “The last...I like sweets and all but she just porks it down. I ate a huge cake once…” Joker shook his head. “Let’s just say I never did that again and her blood reminded me of it.” He finished rubbing the back of his head.

At least he know now that Joker was alright- wait. “You ate a cake once? Vampires can have human food?” Goro asked a little stunned. The vampire gave him a shit eating grin. “We can, all the flavor too, best part? We won’t gain weight.” Goro had laughed along with him. Vampires could eat any human food they wanted and never risk their bodies or health. How unfair.

 

**(Midday)**

 

Two months went by, Joker brought in more of his kin and even helped Sae and Goro with their cases. The most recent case had him most interested because a vampire was taking off with kids and nearly draining them.

“I don’t understand why he’s going after children, they don’t have enough blood in their bodies.” Sae said as she looked over the paper work with Goro. “The Fair.” Goro jerked and turned sharply hearing Joker’s voice at his ear suddenly. The vampire was leaning over the couch. “One of these days I WILL tie a bell to you.” Joker only grinned in reply. The vampire had taken to sneaking up on him recently for kicks and giggles.

Sae cleared her throat but couldn’t keep the smile off her lips. “The Fair you said Joker?” The vampire nodded hopping over the couch to sit beside Goro but left the teen plenty of space.

“Vampires can eat and taste human food. Some decide to live among humans and only drain animals, such as fish, rats and other small animals. Sometimes they will even get jobs as doctors and get themselves a small supply of blood. Which they can do since they are doctors.” Joker leaned forward a little to look at the documents and pictures spread on the table. “This looks to be like one of my kin who enjoys sweets but can’t manage to pull off being a human, it’s hard for us to do. What he’s doing is going after the children who eat and drink a lot of sweet things, then he grabs them and drains them. The taste is in their blood if they had enough.” He explained calmly.

It made sense but it was also disgusting. “When can you act?” Sae asked Joker wanting this vampire behind bars. To her shook he frowned. “I...can’t. One got away from me a while back and spread around that I was working with you all. I’ve had a harder time catching anyone.”

“Can’t you hide your scent or was that a myth?” Goro asked trying to get a plan in place. “It’s not a myth but I can't do it alone. It’s called scent confusion for a reason. I’d need someone with me. A human someone.” Well that lowered options a bit, not a lot of people in the building liked Joker.

“I’ll go with you.” Joker gave Goro a look when he noted a spark in the detective's eyes. “What are you thinking? I’m not going to like this am I?” Joker did not like the idea and Sae hadn’t either but it was a sound idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow as I was editing this I noticed it had 18 pages 0o0 The first chapter only had 13.

This wasn’t his best idea ever. Not only had Goro gone with Joker to the Fair but he was acting as bait. Yes, Goro was a teenager but his theory was that the adults didn’t want to indulge on sweets the way their kids could. Some teens did too but not overly much.

He didn’t have the biggest sweet tooth in the world but Goro would never turn down cotton candy and a good milkshake. He swore he heard Joker laugh when he bought three only shut up and mutter a thanks when he left one milkshake for him near the shadow of a tree.

The goal was for Goro to have as many sweets foods and drink as he could...without getting sick. He was worried about that part. He mentioned Joker’s friend in passing but shoved the idea before Joker could. This was too dangerous, Joker had agreed but also hadn’t liked the idea because some of his kin could be...nasty to female humans. Goro had only managed to make a face upon hearing that.

“Never thought I’d find a day I would grow sick of cotton candy.” Goro muttered as he finished his fourth one. “Could try the ice cream, it’s cheaper for one thing.” Joker whispered to him from where ever he was hiding. “Ugh, I am spending way too much money on this…” He groaned tossing the stick the cotton candy had been on in a trash can and searched out the ice cream vender.

An hour and a near upset stomach Goro was thinking his plan not only failed but that the vampire was no longer in the area. “I need to stop before I get sick.” He muttered as he washed his face and hands in a bathroom. “This failed utterly.” He sighed as he left the bathroom.

“Sorry you had to eat all that junk, I can give you money for dinner if you want.” Goro smiled softly as he made his way out of the bathroom back to the Fair. Joker might tease and mess with people but he was very considerate and kind.

“Goro!-” The warning came a second too late, Goro was shoved behind one of the smaller rides by the very vampire he’d been hoping to draw out. He hadn’t seen many vampires other than Joker and the glimpses of those arrested but he had to wonder why in the world this vampire looked so messy.

“Watched you and those kids all day, some sweet tooth you have there.” The vampire grinned at him showing fangs. Goro felt his neck prickle, he still remembered the pain of when he was bitten that first time but he wasn’t alone Joker was with him.

The detective grunted and struggled as the vampire easily held him against the ride one handed, his collar was tugged down he felt the slight brush of fangs against this neck but didn’t have time to panic.

A harsh angry growl sliced the air, Goro was suddenly free and stumbling back he turned around hearing mental groaning, a crash and screams. Joker had the other vampire pinned down on top of the ride he’d knocked over in his desperation to get the filth off Goro.

“Sorry.” Joker gasped out keeping his struggling kin from going anywhere. “I can pay for that, just let us handle this thing first-” His kin interrupted sharply. “Think you can hide behind that mask forever?! My Master will discover who you are, drain you and then take this city!”

Joker rolled his eyes. “Uh huh, sure. Detective come here, I want to show you something.” Goro came closer and spotted a light in Joker’s free hand. “This is a light constrictor. Sunlight as you...sadly got to discover doesn’t hurt us but concentrated light? Different story.” Joker pulled Goro up on the overturned ride and handed him the light. “Put it above where my hands are holding him, the tool will react.” He did as instructed, Goro watched the light shift then form a small set of handcuffs.

“There we go.” Joker pulled his hissing kin up. “Honestly pal, you should have figured it was a trap-” A woman suddenly cried out, “My son! My son is gone!” Joker’s jaw locked as his kin laughed. “Thought I was working alone did yo-” The vampire broke off and everyone jumped when Joker gripped the other vampire’s throat.

“I’m going to give you three minutes to tell me where your friends are or I will break my morals and partake of your unwilling blood to discover where they are. Choose!” Joker hissed for once truly showing what he was.

What Goro found to be the real shocker however was how pale the other vampire got. “Are...are you..?” He trailed off with a shallow gasp then quickly told Joker where to go. Joker dropped his kin not caring if he fell off the ride onto the ground roughly. “I’ll meet you back at the SIU building, Sae is pulling up to the parking lot, go.” Goro could only numbly drag off the vampire while Joker went to save the child and bring in more vampires.

He had to wonder though, the vampire had noticed something special in Joker’s words. Goro would ask Joker about it much later after they had all the vampires behind bars...and when he didn’t feel ready to be sick.

 

**(Near Dusk)**

 

It was a quiet slow day at the office. Goro was going over case files and organizing them while Joker was making cream and perfume for bite victims. He couldn’t be certain given he didn’t understand how the...crafting? Brewing? Of said items worked but it looked like Joker was doing something differently.

“This batch is for the kids.” Joker explained having, of course noticed Goro watching. “Much like there is children’s medication, a cream and perfume is for children as well. The non diluted version I gave you? Both cream and perfume would be too strong and just knock them out.” It made sense, the cream and perfume was meant to calm and cure. “Say detective,” Joker trailed off almost seeming uncertain.

Goro lifted a brow. “Yes?” Joker almost never paused when asking a question. “Are your parents okay with you working here? Not to mention school…” He stopped when Goro fell silent. The vampire looked over and noted a rather guarded look on the teen’s face. “If you don’t wish to discuss it, that’s fine.” The vampire didn’t pry if someone really didn’t want to talk.

“No...I don’t mind.” The detective said with a shake of his head. “We work together and you’re my friend.” Goro sighed heavily preparing to discuss his past. Joker surprised him by pushing an extra chair near the desk and sitting near him to listen.

He took a deep breath and began. “I lived with my mother for the start of my childhood. I had no father and she...didn’t speak of him. She...tried. It wasn’t easy for her, no one helped her with money and often were rude and harsh to her and myself. I was bullied in school for being poor.”

He gazed down at the desk hands clenched. “She cried a lot, I recall once she was yelling at someone over the phone, begging for even just a little financial help. I didn’t hear all that was said but...a week later when I got home I heard...the water running in the bathroom, the door was open.” His throat tightened slightly as old pain came back to him. Joker gently took his hand, silently saying he was here.

“I moved to close it, thinking she just forgot...the water was red...she had cut up her arms in the tub…” Goro shut his eyes and breathed deeply the image still so clear after all these years. “I was stuck in orphanages and sometimes put with families as my relatives didn’t want a thing to do with me. Being a bastard after all.” He heard Joker grind his teeth upon hearing that.

“The families...never liked me. Being a bastard child is looked down on, I...suffered mistreatment often. Child Services would check on me, move me and it all started again. I ended up in an orphanage again near the end and tried searching for my father…” This was the worst part, he didn’t want to finish. He’d been lucky with Sae and Makoto, they kept the secret.

“Goro.” He jolted as Joker brushed some hair from his face. “Some of my kin feel no sadness over what they do, those that have...I help them get into a better life where they don’t struggle for blood. As I don’t leave them or judge them, I shall not to you.” Tears stung his eyes as he nodded and continued. “I...I finally discovered him. Shido...I...I...I just wanted family someone to care, to say I did well...I didn’t think about what he wanted me to do…” He lowered his head shutting his eyes tightly.

“Shido wanted to be Prime Minister...he needed...the SIU in his pocket. I was to...to get those in charge to accept his money or make certain they heard his threats. If they didn’t move with that...he-” Goro choked softly. Joker couldn't take his pain and hugged him, gently urging him to finish. “He gave me a gun...told me no matter how it would go down he’d...take me in, love me even.” The bitter laugh was muffled in Joker’s shoulder but was one the vampire never wanted to hear from the detective again.

“I believed him...I was such a fool...he got me a nice apartment to live in, helped pay for my schooling and got me a job here. I was focused on my goal, please my father and get to have a family I didn’t care about anything else.” Goro said with a small shake of his head. “But...Sae...I was set to work with her. She noticed I didn’t take care of myself that well. She started bringing a bento for me everyday, she’d give me a ride home after work sometimes. She...she even had me over for dinner a few times and Makoto’s birthday.” The next laugh he gave was more sad.

“They both came to like me and treated me like family, I even helped them spend more time together. I...told them I was a bastard and how my father was never there and my mother...Sae held my shoulder and Makoto hugged me. Later Sae told me the Director gave her my file but she never read it.” Most of it had been lies from those families that had him in their homes for short times, he was glad she never looked.

“I came to care for them too...I also quickly realised what Shido wanted me to do was wrong. I had been so blinded by the thought of having my father care for me I thought of nothing else. I broke off contact with him after telling him I would never help him do something so against the law and he could find someone else to be his lap dog, and that he was scum for leaving me and my mother.” He sighed heavily pulling back from Joker’s hold.

“I didn’t tell Sae right away, I wasn’t sure how she’d take it. One day, as I was leaving work...one of Shido’s thugs attacked me. Sae was going out for drinks with some co-workers they saved me. One of them flashed a taser at the thug and he talked rather than face that. I finally told Sae everything, I broke down and cried too. That was the first time she hugged me, she said everything would be okay.” Goro looked at Joker again finally noting the slight angry look in the vampire’s eyes but also relief.

“I only really got in trouble for having the gun without a license. I after all hadn’t given anyone Shido’s bribe or told about the threats and certainly hadn’t killed or hurt anyone...Shido tried to keep himself out of jail but the SIU had him, others he threatened and bribed came forward to help put him away. I am...thankful everyday Sae kept the fact I was his son out of things, I’m not sure what she said really but I was left mostly alone.” He gave Joker a sad smile. “I hope my mother would be proud of me and I care less for what Shido thinks. As for school...Sae found me an online program and a good tutor.” Joker nodded hugging him again.

Joker teased people, flirted, put out pranks and could be a right pest but at the end of the day he was very caring, kind and compassionate. He was a great friend to have.

 

**(Early Evening)**

 

“Home work?” Goro nearly scratched a rough line through his work upon hearing Joker’s voice so suddenly. “I will get that bell Joker.” He growled lowly turning to face the vampire standing in the open window. His annoyance bled away when he noticed how pale the vampire was. “Are you alright? You look...paler than normal.” The vampire smiled and waved it off. “Haven’t fed for a while, my friends have been busy.” Joker sat on the leather couch some ways from the desk and settled in for a nap. Goro was a little worried, if Joker was getting pale that meant it had already been too long since he last ate. He’d have to go to the cafe and see Joker’s friends let them know he was getting bad.

 

~~*~~

 

A heavy silence fell over the cafe after Goro told them Joker was in a bad state. All his friends looked at each other concerned. “He knows he can find me on Shujin’s roof tending to my garden.” Haru said softly staring at the table. “I can’t...my blood is pure sugar…” Ann muttered looking away.

The others either said they made time for Joker or gave a reason why he couldn’t take from them. This was a bit confusing. “If some of you make the time then why isn’t he-” Goro broke off and jumped alongside the others when Akira fell over behind the counter. He got back up before one of them could help him. “I’m okay, just slipped.” He brushed himself off and began working on Goro’s coffee again.

Akira never slipped...and...wasn’t he a bit pale? Perhaps he was getting sick. Something tugged at his mind however that he should connecting something but for the life of him he couldn’t figure it out.

 

Some Days later

**(Nearing Dusk)**

 

Sae frowned as she watched Joker leave for the day, before she could say anything Goro spoke up. “He tripped.” He said the word strongly. “Sae it isn’t just me...is it? Joker is pale, he’s moving slower and a too sudden movement sends him to the floor.” The young detective wasn’t a fool and neither was his friend and co-worker.

“He hasn’t fed for a while. You said he has friends who let him feed?” Goro nodded. “Are they too busy?” The teen sighed and shook his head trying to focus on the paperwork but was failing. “I went to cafe on one of the days they all gather there, those he can feed from always make time for him. They don’t understand why he hasn’t gone to them.” He explained, he was getting more worried by the day. “My friend...Akira hasn’t been looking good either, Futaba said he has the flu.”

Sae frowned, that was...odd. She’d met him only once but for some reason he struck her as odd. She didn’t know why. “Goro, there isn’t much we can do. Joker might have a good reason for not feeding...however if he goes much longer he may well attack someone-oh.” That was the main reason Goro was worried.

“If he attacked someone he’d never forgive himself.” She muttered eyes wide. Goro nodded. “You are correct though...there isn’t much we can do.” Sae shifted a little crossing her legs. “Perhaps he knows he waited too long and fears draining them.” That was a sound theory, one Goro didn’t think she’d test.

She did.

The very next day Sae had come in with Makoto with her. Joker had only lifted his head slightly from where he was slouching on the couch. “Sae?” Goro questioned. He knew she didn’t like Makoto being here.

“Joker, it has come to my attention that you aren’t feeding even though there are several people willing to give their blood.” Blunt...well, no sense beating around the bush. “I gather that you won’t because it’s been too long and you worry you might drain them. As such I had an idea.” Goro blinked confused. Just what was Sae up to...did Makoto just give Joker an apologetic look?

“And what pray tell,” Joker said sitting up better. “Is your idea.” He rested his elbow on the arm of the couch and stuck his chin on his palm. The mask made it impossible to see the upper half of his face but Goro had a feeling Joker was lifting an eyebrow. “I’m offering and Makoto doesn’t mind.”

What.

Joker lifted his head and blinked a few times. “...Sae…” She cut him off. “I thought it over, I really don’t mind.” Makoto looked between her sister and joker biting her lower lip. “Well that’s great, really. However I’ll pass.” Joker stood and headed for the window he always entered and exited.

That was unexpected. “I tried to tell you sis.” Makoto began gently. “Joker has been having problems feeding lately, until he can figure it out and fix said problem he can’t feed.” Goro and Sae both gaped. “What?!” Makoto winced and lifted her hands in a calming manor. “He said it happens to vampires sometimes. Not overly often though so it’s not known.” They’re looks didn’t change.

“Look we can’t do anything alright? Joker takes a little to keep himself from losing control but that’s all he can handle. If he took more…” She looked at the floor her hands clasped tightly together. Makoto didn’t finish, she didn’t know how to. Goro and Sae were now more worried but knowing there wasn’t anything they could do but wait did nothing for their concern.

 

**(Late Afternoon)**

 

“Welcome back.” Goro all but sagged in relief seeing Akira behind the counter of the cafe again. He still looked bad but he seemed a touch better. “Flu finally leaving you?” He asked as he sat at the counter.” The dark haired teen grinned with a nod. “Yeah I guess the flu decided I needed to be back here at the cafe to help Boss.” The older man huffed. “Yeah help me, more like help your friends study.”

The detective cocked his head a little. “I have noticed when they all get together you don’t study with them only help. Aren’t you in school too Akira?” Goro asked watching Sojiro start on the coffee. “I got done early.” Akira explained. “I’ve always been very intelligent, but to be told I can skip a few grades then learn I can finish early? Came as a bit of a shock.” He chuckled a little getting a small smile from Goro. It was a good to see Akira well again.

“Hey after your coffee wanna go somewhere?” The dark haired teen asked him looking at his phone. “We’ve yet to hang out and it’s been what? Weeks, months since we met?” Right, he and Akira only really talked here in the cafe they hadn’t really gone anywhere for fun.

“I finished work early today, I have time.” Speaking of work Joker still wasn’t feeding, he was getting worse with each passing day. Goro shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He was here to spend time with his friend not worry...he did also considered Joker a friend so it was hard not to.

 

***

 

They went to the park, merely walking around and enjoying the sights. Akira knew a lot about the plant life and explained it to Goro when he asked. They also talked about work though very minorly. Goro couldn’t go into details about cases that weren’t closed after all.

“I have wondered though...how did a seventeen year old land a job as a detective?” Akira wanted to take back the question when he saw the flicker in Goro’s eyes. “No, it’s okay.” Goro said before Akira could say he didn’t have to discuss it. “My...My father got me the job but it wasn’t for good reasons. He wasn’t a good man, I grew up without him and so was willing to do anything he wanted just to…” He trailed off shutting his eyes. “I was going to do what he wanted but...Sae and Makoto got close to me and I to them. I...couldn’t do it.”

Akira stayed silent knowing that wasn’t the end of it. He was right. “When I backed out...and refused further contact with him...he tried to…” Goro took a deep breath. “If it hadn’t been for Sae and a few others going out for drinks I wouldn’t be here. The man he sent was more than happy to talk rather than face a taser, I was too considering what happened. I knew he never really cared just wanted to use me. I kept the job though...turned out I’m good at it.” He smiled a little. “It hasn’t been all bad, after all I made friends with Joker.” Akira smiled as well. “He is likeable huh?”

They both laughed. Sadly Akira had little to say about his family other than he missed them a bit, Goro was just glad the other teen hadn’t asked about his mother- “Ouch.” Akira turned to him slightly. Goro frowned and shook his hand, a small cut from being snagged on a branch on his palm. “Of all days to decide not to wear my gloves.” He grumbled quickly covering the small wound, he didn’t want to draw vampires.

Akira’s phone buzzed, he read the text and sighed. “Boss just got a rush of people in.” Goro nodded understanding. “We can meet up another time.” One had to work after all.

 

**(Evening)**

 

Joker was worse. He almost couldn’t walk, he was shaky, very pale and kept falling asleep a lot. When asking Joker’s friends they also noticed he was worse but said he wouldn’t take from them. Akira was also sick again, Goro got the feeling he was missing something but couldn’t get it. Right now though he kept glancing over his shoulder to the window behind the desk, it was dark out. Joker never took all day to come in, he was starting to think the vampire’s body gave out.

Ten minutes later Goro sighed and got up. He couldn’t stay all night waiting for Joker, he gathered his things and headed out muttering about confusing vampires before pausing in the hall. He’d been adjusting his tie and noticed the pin Sae and Makoto got him was gone. It must have fallen on the desk.

Goro froze when he got back to the office, Joker was there standing at the window huffing. No more, something had to be done. “Joker.” The vampire stilled hearing his voice then took that stupid posture he made to show he was okay when he was REALLY not.

“I thought you left.” Joker said watching him carefully. “My pin fell. Joker-” The vampire looked away from him to the desk. “It’s there.” He wasn’t going to make this easy was he? Wait...Joker was taking slow shallow breaths...oh, he was at his limit and Goro was the only closest human.

He moved closer to Joker concern oozing off him. “Joker we’re all worried about you...why can’t you feed?” The vampire sighed and tried to brush it off with a smile. “It happens sometimes...it will pass.” Not good enough. “When?” Goro demanded. “You are at your limit Joker. Any longer and you will lose control.”

Joker didn’t seem to agree, the vampire stepped into the room getting around Goro with slight trouble...was he holding his breath now? Goro expected to feel fear but he didn’t. If Joker lost control he wouldn’t fight, anything to put his friend back to normal.

“Goro…” There was a warning in Joker’s voice as the detective caught his arm. “At least sit, please?” If he told Joker he was willing to give his blood it might shock him badly enough to send him to the floor, better if he sat down first.

Thankfully Joker did sit on the couch, he did stiffen up when Goro sat beside him though. There was no sense beating around the bush, so Goro took a page out of Sae’s book and was blunt. “Joker I give you permission to take my blood.” The vampire coughed on the sharp intake of breath he had. “Wh-what?” He stammered shocked. “After the first time you got bit now you-” He would go right for that. “Joker I trust you.”

“No, no, no...no. I can’t, you have no idea what you are asking.” Joker rasped as he leaned away from Goro shutting his eyes tightly. The detective frowned. “What is it that makes it hard for you to feed right now? Are you getting more power or something?” The vampire gave a choked laugh. “Oh, if only it was that…”

This was confusing but Goro didn’t care. Joker had gone too long, he needed blood and Goro was offering he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Goro loosened his tie and removed it, then undid three buttons on his shirt and tugged the collar down. “Joker...I’m offering.” The vampire groaned. “And I’m telling you I can’t-” Joker had turned back to him and froze, his dark eyes locked on Goro’s now exposed neck.

However instead of taking the offer like expected Joker ground his teeth and looked away from Goro breathing hard. “I can’t. Please let it go.” He begged voice becoming strained. Goro nearly glared. “Joker you can’t keep this up! Whatever the problem is with feeding you’ve got to-” Joker snapped. “I can’t feed because your my singer!”

Goro twitched all annoyance and anger leaving, confusion replacing it. Joker sighed and slacked against the couch. “Every vampire has a singer.” He explained lowly. “This human, their blood sings to one single vampire. I’m too young to hear the song but I can tell by scent. Goro,” He gave the teen a sad look. “If I have even a small taste of your blood I can never partake of any other again. It wouldn’t satisfy me. I take of your blood...and one day you have to give up your humanity.” Goro’s breath caught in his throat.

Joker looked down, staring at the floor. “Your scent has been driving me mad since day one, that’s how I knew. I was always told the singer’s scent will drive one insane, the singer’s scent...is far more than pleasant, mouth watering…” He looked up to a bookcase.

“And…” Goro cleared his throat. “And the taste of the singer?” The vampire sighed and finally looked at him, eyes soft yet sad. “Delicious, far better than any human food, or any other blood. You wondered why I wasn’t feeding and its because...of you. I know your my singer, I haven’t even had your blood just your scent.” Joker swallowed hard eyes falling shut. “I can’t...I couldn’t keep any of the blood down, my entire being knows I’ve found the singer and it knows what comes next but I’m fighting it.” He rasped shaking his head hard.

This explained it perfectly and Goro could understand now why joker was struggling. “There is...also the fact I haven’t told you who I am.” Goro shook his head. “You’ve hidden for a reason…” Joker nodded. “To hide from those I don’t trust and keep from kin from knowing who I am. However I trust you Goro Akechi and you aren’t on their side. The big question first...is are you willing to one day no longer be human? There is quite a long list to pick from and easy ways for you to become something else but the choice is yours.”

“Wha-But if you can’t feed you’ll…” Goro didn’t know what to do, what to make of all this. It was too much far too quickly. “I’ll have to leave for a while.” The vampire told him. “Long enough for your scent to fade from me...that won’t be easy. It would take weeks to a month and in that time this city would suffer. I’ll take being weak over that.”

“No!” Goro cried sharply. “Just...just give me some time to think alright? You threw a lot at me.” Joker studied him a moment then nodded, Goro twitched when Joker touched his forehead. “I give you leave to finally connect the dots.” He stood then and left.

Goro was frozen on the couch. Joker had done something to keep him from figuring out who he was and now that something was gone. His quick clever mind had put it all together. Akira was Joker.

 

**(Early Morning)**

 

Futaba looked up when she heard the bell to the cafe ding. Goro stood there, he paused looking right at Akira. “Oh…” She breathed her gaze going to him as well. Akira had no smile as he looked back at the teen. “Sojiro, Futaba...could you two perhaps-”

Futaba jumped up. “There’s a new game out! I want it!” Goro barely side stepped in time to get out of the way as she rushed for the door. Sojiro sighed and followed after her leaving Akira and Goro alone.

Akira nodded his head to stairs, Goro followed him up. “You...stay in an attic?” The vampire shrugged. “When I first got here, one of my kin was attacking Futaba. She and Boss both agree there are good vampires and bad ones just like humans. As a thank you for saving her...Boss let’s me stay here. Was a mess at first but now...just dust.”

Goro sat on the bed next to Akira who sighed. “Go ahead and talk or ask questions. I will answer honestly.” Alright then. “When did you first know?” Akira let out a groan. “You were working late, I was worried about you walking on your own so followed you out of the building. Without all the scents of the building itself and the people...your scent might as well have punched me.”

He nodded in understanding. “Must have been a shock.” The vampire twirled his hair. “You have no idea...I had wanted to see you safely home but I hadn’t fed in a while and knew that if I did...I might…” He huffed. “I made my way back here, Futaba offered and that was the last time I ever took her blood. She eats too many noodle cups.” He winced and worked his jaw likely recalling the very salty taste.

It was quiet for a time, Goro didn’t feel angry or any negative emotion toward Akira. He understood why the other boy had hidden. “Your parents...how long have they been-Akira?” The dark haired teen looked away from him a bit uncomfortable. “My parents aren’t dead...let’s start somewhere else. There are two types of vampire; bitten and born. Bitten types...are what you humans know best, after many years they gain great power. Born vampires though...they already have power. I am a born vampire.” Akira shifted a little.

Goro waited, he was a bit shocked but asked no questions yet. “Both of my parents...are old vampires. And neither of them have ever had blood from unwilling kin or human and back when they were born that was...unheard of. More so if the human was unwilling. My dad...his parents didn’t understand him but also didn’t push. My mom on the other hand got thrown out for being different.” He had to smile when Goro hissed an angry ‘what?’ upon hearing that. “She managed to look after herself fairly well, she took to eating a lot of her meat very rare. Animal blood however can’t hold us over...I have no idea how she went that long.”

“How do you know she did?” Goro asked, he after all wouldn’t believe it from just words. Akira grinned. “Her blood memories. As a child I didn’t like the idea of drinking from my human friends, but my parents? I didn’t mind so much. In blood we can see memories...and by it all Goro...I felt like I could feel her hunger all those years she only had animal blood.” He shivered. “It’s an awful feeling for us being hungry...luckily my dad found her at some point. They got along well became friends and then more.”

The happy grin that took over Akira’s face spoke of only good things. “They both hated how their kin attacked the humans, they wanted to keep some safe in case their kin ever attacked too much. My parents built...this huge place and brought the humans who willingly gave their blood there and any who were homeless and they could give another chance to. They also bright in kin who agreed with them about willing blood. Some us just want peace and to be friends.” Akira said with a shrug. “Others...I’m sure I don’t have to say.” No he didn’t, many knew what the other vampires thought and felt.

“There were of course problems. My parents were both already powerful but...it was discovered when a vampire feeds on blood willingly given for long periods of time they gain far more powers and strength. And the vampire’s own blood? It...it becomes the purest, richest blood there is. Many of my kin call it Divine. My parents got attacked a lot before they finally found a way to keep themselves and their people safe. I don’t understand the ins and outs myself but it’s that way in case my blood is ever taken against my will.” He rubbed his neck frowning.

Goro nodded. “You did say memories are in blood.” Akira gave him a tiny smile. “That’s right. My parents went several years just looking after their new home and the people with them. By the time they had me...my parents came to be considered royalty. They taught me to never take blood from those who were unwilling and I never have.” He lost his smile. “Around...a year ago some new vampire showed up, my parents allowed him to come in our home. Mistake. He got tossed out three times for going after some humans. I don’t...know how he got back in after that but he went after me.” He left out a soft breath. “He had me pinned down, I couldn’t do anything. If my mom hadn’t been looking for me he would have likely drained me.”

Her gave Goro a gentle smile when he held his shoulder. “He...didn’t even bite me but it was a close thing. After that my parents made sure to lock him him out but then...we started hearing about what was happening here. Had quite the argument with my parents about me coming here but they let me. They knew I would have just snuck off.” He laughed finally ending the story.

The comment the kidnapping vampire made had some sense to it now. He had known who Akira was when he spoke. “...How old are you?” Akira snorted amused at the question. “One hundred sixteen.” Goro’s brows shot up. “I gather aging works differently for born vampires then?” The vampire nodded lightly.

“Why...did you ask twice about my past?” Akira shrugged. “I wondered if you trusted Akira like you did Joker. You gave Joker more info but I figured that was because you spent more time around him than Akira.” At least he wasn’t mad about it, would have been awkward to say the least.

“Since you came here...you must have made up your mind.” Pleasantries were done then. “...I’m not keen on the idea of being a vampire.” Goro muttered. “That’s fine, there are other options. A couple singers live at my home and only two are vampires. Three are werewolves and the others…” He made a face. “They’ve made a game out of making people guess. My parents think its funny. I know there is a long list of options though.”

The detective didn’t reply, the only other thing bugging him now was his memory. Being bitten and drawn from was very painful. He twitched feeling Akira’s hand on his shoulder. “You remember the pain of when you were forcefully bitten.” He could only nod. “Well I’ll let you in on something. Vampires can control how the bite feels.” Goro jolted. “Wha?” Akira smiled sadly. “We can make someone feel great pain, great pleasure, or simply an ignorable dull ache. I would do the dull ache.”

Vampires could control that? Goro frowned. “It’s hard to believe those things are your kin.” Akira nodded agreeing completely. “I am sure...I...damnit Akira you’re my friend I can’t leave you to suffer. It’s hurt to watch you.” Goro let Akira hug him, he trusted his friend fully after all. “I know, the others all said the same...I’m going to have to explain singers to them as well...you’re very sure Goro? There won’t be any turning back.” He nodded tilting his head up a bit.

Goro had left behind his tie and kept some buttons undone before he came. “The initial bite will hurt, I can’t do anything about that.” Akira told him pushing Goro back against the wall a little. “I understand.” He hadn’t thought there’d be a way around that.

Goro couldn’t help but grind his teeth and stiffen when he felt the fangs touch his skin. A sharp pained gasp torn out of him when Akira sank his fangs into him. He held the vampire’s shoulders tightly but his grip laxed slightly when the pain faded to a dull ache...however he couldn’t keep a flush back when he heard a soft moan leave his friend. Well...he had said the singer’s blood was delicious, better than anything else.

It didn’t take long for him to start feeling light headed, Akira was taking too much but what else could be expected? He hadn’t fed properly in a long time, finally he could feed and not only that but from his singer. It was no wonder he was taking a lot. “Ak...ira…” Goro gasped not able to push the other away due to the weak feeling in his body.

Luckily Akira got the message as he stopped. Carefully the vampire drew, he whispered a few words Goro didn’t catch. The lingering ache at his neck went away, Goro managed only a slight sound of protest when Akira had him lay down on the bed. He passed out as Akira pulled a thick blanket over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the singer idea from reading the Twilight books.
> 
> ...What? A guy can't read those? ...Okay I admit my wife asked me to try em -.-; The books aren't bad but...eh I read fanfics more than anything else as can be seen in my bookmarks.
> 
> Anyway I recall someone talking about singing blood in those somewhere and got this idea. I've had it for a while but never found use for it till now XD


End file.
